


Saddle Up

by Neondragon54



Series: Crafting Blade au [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, but hardcore philza can, crafting blade!au, heh cant make saddles, i researched saddlemaking for this, it references the first one lol, its hella flufffy, its sort of accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: Techno could do many things, could craft many items, and kill many armies. But one thing he could not get his head around was saddle making. He knew the theory, knew how to tan the leather, like he had to do for book covers and leather straps, knew how to forge and shape stirrups from blacksmithing and he definitely knew how to take the hammer and bolts to fasten them all together. It was just his heart had never been into it, crafting was his passion yes, but there was just something too utilitarian stopping him from making saddles.
Relationships: phil watson& technoblade
Series: Crafting Blade au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182461
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Saddle Up

Techno could do many things, could craft many items, and kill many armies. But one thing he could not get his head around was saddle making. He knew the theory, knew how to tan the leather, like he had to do for book covers and leather straps, knew how to forge and shape stirrups from blacksmithing and he definitely knew how to take the hammer and bolts to fasten them all together. It was just his heart had never been into it, crafting was his passion yes, but there was just something too utilitarian stopping him from making saddles.

And it wasn’t really an issue, you could trade for saddles and find them in desert temples. It was just that his luck was dogshit, or it was easier to trade them to someone like Gogy because he didn’t know how to ride bareback. Hardly anyone knew how to ride bareback it seemed, so it was a lot safer to ride Carl with a blanket, most of the times not even that, just balanced on the back with one hand entwined in the mane as the other swung a horse.

And anyway, Philza made the saddles.

For as much as the man was known for hardcore, the angel of death, the chaos to Techno’s rationality, before all that he was known for the intricate craft of saddles. The craftmanship was consistent and well crafted, often people could find saddles that still worked after generations of horses, generations of people with the tiny hardcore heart carefully carved into the left stirrup strap. They were comfy for jumping as well as long treks and even thought the intricate flowers and mandalas etching along the flaps and skirts of the saddle. If you wanted a good saddle you went to see if Philza would make one for you.

It was the first thing he noticed when he visited Techno in the tundra. “Mate your horse doesn’t even have a saddle even hanging on the wall,” He started, before kicking the snow off his boots and Techno was surprised, he wasn’t wearing the Geta he normally traversed around in, seeing the pig just staring at his feet Phil smiled, “Not until the land hazards are gone,” He started, “I don’t want to be stubbing my toe now that I am grounded.”

“Less people ride bareback on this server.” Techno started, moving to let the man through the doorway, “So less people are able to steal him.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

“Little but true.”

“Not at all factual.” The blond smirked as he turned back from the coatpeg that now held his jacket and mittens, “I’ll make you one if you want,”

Techno couldn’t stop his eyes lighting up as chat started chanting,

CowboyBlade

Cowboy Blade

/Rainbowchat.

Cowboy arc poggggg

“Chat” he mumbled as Phil turned around to inspect the tea collection, “They killed my cattle I physically cannot be a cowboy.”

Cowboyblade

Yeehaw time

Horse girl arccccccc

“They giving you trouble?” Phil asked carefully placing a full mug of tea in front of Techno, “I assume you haven’t changed how you drink it.”

Phil also heard voices, a lot calmer then his that where in a constant state of battle between Blood and the letter E. Phil’s where a lot calmer, a lot more supportive over his endeavours. Calling him dad and chatting amongst themselves, Phil could tune them out mostly unless they made him cry. The first time that had happened Techno had gone to murder someone until Phil had explained it was because they where being nice. It wasn’t often but it was noticeable.

“What are you making?” Phil suddenly interrupted his train of thought, pointing at the latest project bag he had placed next to the couch armrest.

“A scarf,”

“Big pog.”

Phil left quickly after that, something to do with his property in L’Manburg and Eret and Fundy. Before he left however, he had taken some sketches of Carl and a final look, so Techno was positively giddy at what was about to happen.

What was about to happen did not happen as quickly as he needed. With Dream’s horrid scarf complete the Butcher Army came and it all went down from there, and by downhill Techno meant down-mountain and by down Techno just meant Free Jumping off the sheer drop.

So, it turns out Quackity could ride bare back, something he sort of already knew from the Jungle Base situation, but it wasn’t a nice affirmation. It wasn’t that he was angry, more annoyed that they where so confident in their attack they would actively steal his horse. So, he waved by to Ghostbur and pretend like he didn’t see the ender pearl thrown towards the ender portal as a flash of green flew past him. He walked the long way back to the New L’manburg. Watching Carl winny and pull away from Quackity but all too soon he was thrown in a cage, like an animal and watched Tubbo announce to the crowd what was going to happen.

He caught Phil’s eye, the winged man sitting with his legs dangling from the windowsill as he quietly seethed. A piece of leather sat beside him, his tools to the other side as he frowned and practically willed his bow into existence. Doesn’t matter Techno died, he got better. Get over it, because Quackity sure didn’t. He was more pissed that Phil was under house arrest, how could they. Phil had to feel the wind in his wings, especially now that he couldn’t fly. He got claustrophobic and paranoid inside, especially when he had no projects to take his mind of things.

Techno took his mind off with a jumper project. And Tommy because he was here now.

Techno would be lying if he didn’t know Philza was breaking house arrest, tiny notes with etchings of lilies and anemone flowers. Techno had smiled, as he inspected the ideas, and he wasn’t going to complain, and the petals moved into lines and then dashes and dots. No matter what Phil was planning to do he was going to love it.

When he busted Phil out of House Arrest, on the president’s birthday no less Phil had been melting wax in a small pot over the fire and had a wooden burnishing stick carefully pasting the wax over each raw edge. “How’s it going mate?” Phil asked, grabbing a bag, and carefully placing the saddle in it. “I’m ready to go when you are.”

“Is this really all you need?” Techno asked, the canvas bag only held some leather tools, thread, pencils, and a notebook.

“Do you really think I have anything of value here.” Phil’s accent slipped slightly, over-pronouncing a few words as Techno smiled. The angel of death was not going to create a base in something as easily targetable as this house.

“Let’s be off.”  
  


Evenings with Phil was a lot like evenings before Tommy. Techno with a cross-stitch sampler he was making in the corner (maybe he wanted to settle here, it was his retirement after all). As Phil sat at the table with his back to the Technoblade, a sign of trust is Techno had ever seen one. From the looks of it Phil was slowly finishing the saddle up, piercing the leather to hammer metal grommets into place.

It took two weeks, a fortnight since Phil escaped and Carl was standing tall and proud, a saddle on his back flowers etched in beautifully and Phil leaned back, taking a picture of his hard work and finally smiling again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leather working looks very cool and yeh.  
> the idea of etching comes from a Shmoxd video I cant be bothered to find.  
> But i researched it,
> 
> PLEASE LIKE AND COMMENT, it really helps out and even if its a keyboard smash it makes my day. :)


End file.
